


Iori Yagami: Foot Fetish Fics

by BARALAIKA



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, M/M, Smoking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Iori has the best feet, don't you think? Here's a little collection of foot focus with Iori. ❤︎





	1. Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED →  
> Would Iori allow a threesome between him, Kyo and Antonov? Or would he fight Antonov cuz Kyo is /his/ bitch? Or maybe the big bara could convince him to share somehow...

Ooooh, this is a tricky one. There’s a lot going on with the power dynamics here and I’m pretty sure it would just make it very clear to Iori that he is not the top dog. That’s what would make him angry– seeming like he doesn’t have full control of a situation in front of Kyo. Like if someone gets the better of him, Kyo would think he’s weak and not fear/respect him enough to stay.  
  
So Antonov would have to defer to Iori if he wants to get his hands on Kyo as well.  
  
Imagine Antonov and Kyo knelt in front of Iori, cocks out and balls hanging, arms back behind their heads to show off their amazing muscles. Seeing just how much Antonov dwarfs Kyo in every conceivable way is insane! But he puts his head down and sticks his ass up so he can kiss Iori’s feet when he’s commanded to, just as Kyo does. Iori sits back and puts them up on Antonov’s coffee table so that his two pet hunks can worship him. They suck and slobber on his toes, blowing each digit as if it were an elegant cock in its own right; Kyo moans openly at his degrading work and Antonov can’t help but admire how genuine the sound is.  
  
Casually, Iori pulls a large, ostentatious ash tray over to him and lights up a cigarette. His back arches intermittently when strong thumbs find a sensitive section of sole and he sighs, in a great plume of smoke. He takes up his cock in his other hand and starts to play with the fat, soft length and plump foreskin.  
  
“Finger each other,” he states simply and without even thinking, Kyo pops off of his toes, wets his fingers, reaches over to Antonov’s beefy ass and starts to delve into his mancunt before resuming his work. Antonov takes his cue and wets one massive index finger, then digs it into Kyo’s well-used, swollen pussy. Kyo squeals, not expecting it to be so big! But the shock turns into joy as he gets to worship Iori’s long, musky, manly feet while getting his hungry asshole filled. It’s like a normal man’s cock on its own and Kyo rocks into Antonov’s hand as he adds another finger of his own and makes a show of suckling the tip of Iori’s big toe as if it were a cock.  
  
Both muscle sluts were working each over so well that he needn’t do a damn thing! Iori simply got to enjoy the view and the sensations as Antonov and Kyo finger-fucked each other’s prostates enough to make their dicks dribble onto the polished marble floor.  
  
Nothing beats a smoke while your whores soften their cunts for you. Iori was tempted to stay there and enjoy his foot massage and leave Kyo and Antonov to drain their prostates dry. But he’ll fuck them both, don’t you worry.  
  
He’ll get Antonov laid down and ass spread, with Kyo laid on top of him so that their asses are aligned and fuck them both in succession. One to the other, over and over again, mingling their asses together until it’s one musky mess for Kyo to suck on.  
  
Antonov is surprised by Iori’s willingness to share, but it only goes to show… he really does have a soft spot for his bara daddy. ❤︎


	2. All for Antonov

Iori with his lovely spit-shone feet giving Antonov the footjob of a lifetime though. ❤︎  
  
He kneads his balls on the downstroke with his heels, smothers over his head with his toes on the upstroke. Taking his time, he wrings Antonov’s thick, imposing cock with his high arches and slippery skin, smirking all the while. It’s a good way to ogle Iori’s gorgeous, thick thighs as well. Antonov gets to ogle his muscles at work as they tense and relax, stretching skin and vein alike– it’s hypnotic, too easy to lose himself in.  
  
Just getting to see Iori’s feet seems like a privilege in itself. His long toes; his meticulously shaped and tended nails; the elegant sweep of his arches; the fine lines of his ankles; the span of his sole. Every part seemed carved specially for Antonov to admire, his own fine art to gaze upon.  
  
It was almost shameful how quickly he came, but Iori knew what he was doing far too well. Antonov was caught unaware by his own orgasm and painted the smooth backs of Iori’s feet with pretty, slimy spunk that oozed down to his toes. While Antonov panted, Iori kept his feet suspended… and the penny dropped.  
  
Antonov got to his knees, bowed his head, took Iori by the heel and licked up the mess he’d made. Obediently, he sucked on his cum and pre and tongue bathed him once more.  
  
So kind of Iori to allow him. 


End file.
